


Bring you home

by JustaTWDfangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merle being an ass and a good brother at the same time, Omega Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTWDfangirl/pseuds/JustaTWDfangirl
Summary: “The thing is, I don’t regret it,” Daryl said. “Not even a second.”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's almost 2021 already.  
> Here's some Alpha Rick x Omega Daryl for your enjoyment, hehe.  
> I thought that I'd write more when I had nothing to do, but in retrospect, only when I'm super busy can my muse come out and play, ironically.  
> I hope you guys like it.<3  
> All grammar mistakes are mine.

Rick closed the car door with a harsh thud. He ground his teeth together as he climbed into the driver seat, trying his best to ignore the sweetest scent he had ever smelled that was pervading the air inside the cruiser. Looking up at the rear-view mirror in an attempt to glance at the figure behind him furtively, he saw one pair of shining golden eyes staring right back at him.

Daryl Dixon’s face looked flushed like he had been drinking all night long up until now. But besides the heady scent of an Omega in heat and cigarette smoke, there wasn’t anything that Rick identified as alcohol-related. He was close to panting as his thin lips slightly opened and Rick could hear his breaths coming out almost silently. Daryl squirmed in the back seat with Rick’s handcuffs securely wrapped around his wrists, his eyes hazy and unfocused.

Rick was called to a typical bar fight, but as it turned out, it wasn’t so typical when he found out what happened. An Omega close to their heat dared to come to a dive bar that was full of Alphas and Betas without any suppressants, and that exact Omega had also punched the lights out of some Alpha guy that tried to get his hands on him. Rick shooed the black-eyed asshole away, but he made a show of cuffing Daryl and putting him in the cruiser to make sure no patrons at the bar blabbered some nonsense about how the law always eased up on only Omegas.

Rick intended to free him of his time being locked in the drunk tank and bring him home. He didn’t know what would happen if he brought an Omega who smelled like a five-course meal back to the station. The outcome would be quite messy if he was to lay odds. Daryl Dixon was Merle Dixon’s little brother, and Rick was familiar with the bald guy more than he was Daryl. Seen him a few times beside Merle, but he never talked to him. Rick was sick of Merle’s Alpha bullshit sometimes when he ran into him, and he had made an assumption that Daryl was an Alpha as well. He certainly kinda looked like one, with his wide shoulders and muscled arms. His goatee and pronounced cheekbones added to it as well. Not that Rick had taken notice. And now Daryl was staring at him like he’s trying to provoke Rick or tell him to just do something. To- Rick stared in his eyes - _touch him_? Daryl wanted him to do that?

Rick was aware that his own scent was all over the interior of the car. Well, he sat in here 6 hours a day every day after all. And Daryl’s nostrils were flaring like he’s trying to absorb it as much as possible. Rick felt his face heat up, his blood boiling as his eyes turned a burning red.

‘ _Fuck me’,_ Rick thought to himself. His grip on the wheel tightened.

“Hey pig, you left my bike there.” Daryl’s rough voice broke the silence.

“You can come back tomorrow and fetch it,” Rick answered as calmly as he could. “I’m giving you a ride home, seeing your situation as it is.”

Daryl’s eyes widened, and just as quickly, a passive expression was back on his face.

“You ain’t bringin’ me back to the station?”

“Nah. Punching a guy in the face for harassment isn’t something I’d consider a crime. You go home and get some rest. Now show me the way to your place, Mr. Dixon.” Rick said, wanting to ask Daryl more but stopping himself. Daryl read the address quietly, biting his thumb as he did so.

“Fuckin’ Negan stole my suppressants,” Daryl mumbled under his breath but Rick heard it anyway. It was almost the end of his shift so he turned off the scanner to hear Daryl better. He knew Negan. The owner of the weapon store called The Savior had some small encounters with the enforcement over the past few years but that was it.

“Is he your friend?” Rick asked, feeling silly.

“Ex-boyfriend. Whatever. Man, I don’t know why I’m tellin’ you this, but he is an asshole.”

The scene where another Alpha touched Daryl didn’t sit right with Rick and he mentally winced, wondering where the jealousy came from. He only talked to this guy for 3 minutes after all.

“You came to the bar to take back your medicine? Well, why didn’t you choose somewhere else to meet up? Wasn’t so good an idea to be there when you smelled like that.” Rick lowered his voice at the end of his sentence. He remembered how Shane had always said he could smell an Omega in heat within a three-mile radius and chuckled to himself.

“What ya laughin’ at?” Daryl sounded offended, and the Omega sat up straighter, his brow furrowing. The T-shirt draped over his chest, and Rick could just see the erect nipples through the material.

“Nothing! I- I mean your scent is so sweet, and it could attract lots of attention and that couldn’t be what you want, right?” Rick found himself trip over his own words and swallowed hard when Daryl stared at him through the rear-view mirror.

“I don’t know, officer. You tell me.” Daryl replied, his chest rising and falling.

Rick chose to clam his mouth shut the rest of the way to Dixon’s place, or else he would say something really unprofessional and inappropriate to Daryl. Sweat latched onto the sides of his face, and Rick felt like he was walking on a very thin line.

The cruiser pulled up outside Daryl’s cabin. Rick, after secretly adjusting the front of his pants, shut the car engine, unbuckling himself and climbing out of the car to uncuff Daryl. The Omega had his head hung, his shoulders sagged and when Rick called his name, he didn’t respond. Rick clenched his jaw and reached out to touch Daryl’s arm, the skin there hot under his touch. Rick couldn’t stop himself from moving his hand up to the span of Daryl's neck, the Omega shuddered visibly as he did so. Just before Rick decided to wrench his hand away, Daryl let out something close to a small whimper and lifted his head up to nuzzle Rick’s hand. Daryl was very close to begging for him to touch him, Rick could see that when Daryl golden eyes pierced through his own red ones.

“Hah..ah.. ” Rick could feel Daryl’s breath on his wrist as he whimpered again. Daryl pushed himself forward, landing his face against Rick’s abdomen. Rick looked down at the shaggy-haired Omega as he rubbed his face against him, and swallowed when he saw the bulge at the front of Daryl’s worn-out jeans.

“Oh God. I- Where’re your suppressants?” Rick fumbled to worm his fingers into the pockets of Daryl’s jeans only to find nothing but some cash and changes. Daryl mumbled something, and Rick fought the urge to pull the Omega back by the hair, gently, just gently, to hear what he was saying exactly.

“He threw them all away, he told me so,” Daryl said louder, still panting.

Rick groaned. He pulled Daryl up onto his feet, carrying him over to the front porch with one arm over his shoulder to support his weight, his hands still tied. Rick was about to ask for the key when Daryl pushed the front door open with the toe of his shoe. It wasn’t locked.

“I wet my jeans,” Daryl whispered into his neck as Rick carried him through the messy living room and into the bedroom.

“ _Fuck_.” Rick said.

He laid Daryl down the bed. Daryl peered up at him through the fringe of his bang with his cheeks high in color, looking like the best thing Rick had ever laid eyes on.

Rick was done for right then and there. He couldn’t stand this torture anymore. Many things ran through his head but the most resounding voice was to urge him to hurry up and claim the beautiful Omega in front of him. Bite him in the neck where the mating mark would scar and knot him, plugging him full of his seed and making him round with his pups.

Rick uncuffed Daryl’s left hand but before he could release the other, Daryl grabbed the collar of his sheriff’s deputy shirt and pulled him on top of him, molding Rick’s lips with his. Rick groaned aloud and couldn’t help but kiss back, plunging his tongue in Daryl’s mouth to taste him. He moved his lips to Daryl’s neck, kissing and licking the skin there. The Omega obediently tilted his head to one side, submitting to him completely and Rick snarled in victory, his canines elongating out of excitement. High on the sweet pheromones, Rick felt that the surge of need was taking him away with it, and like he would lose his mind if he didn’t touch Daryl now.

He roughly pulled off Daryl’s jeans and threw them down to the side of the bed. Daryl wasted no time to flip over onto his stomach and pushed his face into the pillow. The sight of his wet entrance made Rick’s mouth water. The slick even trailed down the insides of his thighs, making a sticky mess. Daryl turned back enough to show his face, eyes pleading.

“..Name..”

“What is it sweetheart?” Rick asked, pausing. “Tell me.”

“What’s your name?” Daryl managed to speak.

“Rick. Rick Grimes.”

“Rick,” Daryl said, like he was testing Rick’s name on his tongue. Then. “Please. I want you. Just... _please_...”

That was enough for Rick as an invitation. He freed himself from the confinement of his pants and boxers and climbed back into bed, where Daryl was pushing his ass back at him in small movements and calling his name, making Rick nearly burst at how much Daryl wanted him. Rick felt around the tender hole, pushing one finger inside and making Daryl jolt and moan as he fucked himself on Rick’s thick finger. He quickly added another, and another, the Omega’s rippling walls seeming to pull him in further. Rick swore, getting up onto his knees and placing his dripping cock against Daryl’s twitching entrance.

“Gonna fuck you sweetheart. Yeah? You want me to fill you up good?” Rick babbled, his hands gripping Daryl’s lithe hips.

Daryl nodded against the pillow with his ass pushing at him. Rick groaned, and with one smooth thrust, he was almost in to the hilt. Daryl tried to bite down on a moan but it didn’t seem to work. Rick could feel him squeezing around his length, and started to buck his hips, pushing into Daryl deeper and deeper with each thrust. He raised himself up a little, moving Daryl’s hips with his hands as well to get a better angle and slamming all the way in. Daryl choked on his breath and came on to the navy sheets, his body shuddering with release. So quickly. Rick grinned, canines gleaming. Daryl was so wet that it made a lewd sound whenever they moved together, sending Rick even crazier. Rick was going to knot him and fill him up with his come and watch it drip out of Daryl when they were able to separate. It would bring him a lot of satisfaction seeing Daryl being claimed like that by him. His gum itched but Rick just put his hand on Daryl’s nape when his knot started to grow and get stuck against Daryl’s rim. The Omega curved his clothed back and whimpered for Rick to knot him, and Rick was beyond happy to do so. He covered Daryl’s body with his, holding him down while the knot grew bigger and couldn’t be pulled out anymore. With a growl Rick came, spurting inside the clenching walls, grinding his hips so he could reach deeper. He bit down hard onto his hand, his canines digging in painfully and parting skin. All the while Daryl was mewing and pulling at the sheets as Rick tied them together.

Rick withdrew his teeth from his bloody hand with a sigh. He felt like he had gone mute from the release, his mind fuzzy and warm. Rick held Daryl’s quivering form closer to him, kissing his intact nape gently. Daryl made a small sound that sounded like pain.

“It hurts.” The Omega said, pulling at the knot then hissing slightly.

“Sorry darling. Stay still and it will go down soon.” Rick whispered, grunting when another spurt of come gushed out. He arranged them so they could lay on their sides with the knot still buried deep.

Daryl inched closer to him, and if it’s not for the hot weather, Rick would have thought that Daryl did that for warmth. But Daryl reached out and pulled Rick’s arm to the front so it draped over him closely. Rick was surprised to feel a light touch of lips on his arm.

 _Gratitude_ , Rick read.

Rick hummed against his shoulder as a response.

After the knot when down, Rick picked the key up from the floor to remove the cuffs from Daryl's right wrist completely. The Omega was fast asleep, his need sated. Rick admired the trails of come that was slowly leaking out of the Omega's body, before padding toward the bathroom to wet a towel. Rick cleaned him up carefully, then climbed back to bed, his body curving around a content Daryl.

  
  
  
-  
  
Daryl flipped the pancake with a jerk of his hand, the fire sizzling underneath the pan.

Rick closed the Ride magazine and pushed it away when Daryl set his plate down in front of him. The smell was appetizing enough that Rick’s mouth watered.

They ate in comfortable silence, which wasn’t something Rick expected after what had happened the previous night. He shoved the fried egg into his mouth, teeth sinking past the thin texture of the yolk, making its inside burst out.

“Hmm.” Rick nodded slowly. “Sunny-side up.”

Daryl had finished his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rick could feel the presence of Daryl’s eyes on him, and as he glanced up, he saw Daryl staring at his mouth as Rick ate away. The Omega’s tongue poked out briefly before he sat up straighter in his seat.

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” Was the first thing Daryl said to him this morning.

“Not until 3 p.m. I got night shifts this week. Shane, my partner is sick, so I cover some of his shifts as well.” Rick smiled, wondering if he was oversharing.

“Rick, last night was- Uh, thanks for helpin’ me out man. I just,” Daryl scratched his nose, his cheeks reddening. Rick decided to make the situation less awkward for, well, for both of them by not focusing on Daryl too much and pretending to be busy with his fork.

“You what?” Rick tilted his head, still chewing.

Daryl cleared his throat, looking anywhere but Rick. “That was my first time, you know.”

Rick’s eyebrows perked up as he felt a lump in his throat that wasn’t what he had just swallowed.

“You have never... with an Alpha?”

Daryl jerked his head as a nod. There’s suddenly something inside Rick’s chest that was snarling, proud that he was the first to... Rick winced, chastising himself for thinking such possessive thoughts.

“Never let Negan touch me, not like that, even when I was in heat. Just didn’t feel safe, is all. I guess that’s one of the reasons he broke up with me.”

Rick didn’t know what to say to that. So he let Daryl talk.

“Fuck, I couldn’t control myself last night. Know it was from my heat but still. When I first saw you and then when I smelled your scent, I knew I was fucked. And then it happened literally and I was in heaven.” Daryl chuckled. 

“Daryl...” Rick wanted to reach out and push the hair away from Daryl’s eyes. Ah, now that Rick was gazing into them in the daylight and without the influence of heat, he saw that Daryl had blue eyes, just like him.

“The thing is, I don’t regret it,” Daryl said. “Not even a second.”

“Damn.” Rick breathed, his cheeks lifting up and the corners of his mouth widening in a happy smile. “I want you to know that I feel the same way.”

”You do?” Daryl seemed surprised. 

“Yes Daryl. God, I almost bit you last night.” _You looked so good lying underneath me with my knot stuck inside you_. Rick wanted to say, but knew better.

A strange expression glided over Daryl’s face, something like discontentment, but then the Omega pouted a little, possibly without even being aware that he’s doing it.

”But you didn’t.”

”But I didn’t.”

“It’s for the best right?” Daryl mumbled.

“Yeah.” Rick swirled the fork around in his hand. He hoped he didn’t sound as sullen as he felt.

“You have a mate?”

“I do. Well, _did_. She’s a Beta. My little guy Carl wasn’t happy about our divorce, of course.” The words came out easily like he was talking to an old friend. “But what can I do, we weren’t right for each other.”

Daryl nodded, biting his lip. Rick stood up from his chair and made his way to Daryl’s side. The Omega shyly peered up at him, waiting, wanting, and Rick bent down to bring their mouths together in a gentle kiss, his fingers slipping into Daryl’s hair.

  
  
-  
  
 _Three months later_  
  
  
  
The front door was slammed open with a loud bang, startling Rick and Daryl who were lying on the couch together. They quickly adjusted themselves before realizing that it was Merle barging in. The bald Alpha was wearing a button-down shirt, different from his usual appearance. A scowl was on his red face when he hollered.

“Baby brother! What the flyin’ fuck?” Merle stomped his way toward them. “ _A cop?_ Butter my butt and call me a biscuit. You couldn’t have chosen another knot-head instead Darleena? What are we going to do with this guy?”

“Leave us alone Merle! Goddamit.” Daryl was blushing and Rick, after trying to choose the moment to insert himself in the Dixon brothers' exchange, realized that Merle wasn’t gonna hurt Daryl or anything like that.

“Merle.” Rick nodded his head at the Alpha. “How’s your time in jail?”

“Fine and dandy, Officer Friendly.” Merle eyed him with his squinted eyes. “I’m clean as a whistle. You got nothin’ on me. Now get out of here before I kick your scrawny ass.”

“He stays for dinner. And this is my place, Merle. You'll be the one who needs to leave if you keep actin’ like this.” Daryl stood his ground.

“That how you treat your flesh and blood, boy?” Merle pointed a finger at Daryl, but then he relented, patting his chest. “Man, scratch that. Haven’t seen you in a while, kiddo. Come here.”

Daryl huffed as Mere pulled him in for a rare hug. Rick couldn’t help but smile as Daryl rolled his eyes at Merle but hugged him back anyway.

“Whatcha gonna have for dinner?” Merle asked as they separated.

“Fish and potatoes.” Daryl gave a weary sigh. “No beer though. You go buy some yourself.”

“Alright, be right back.” Merle turned around before he stepped out the door. “Want some whiskey, Grimes?”

Rick arched his eyebrows.

“I’m good. Thanks anyway.”

Merle rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

The door thudded closed.

“That was as much of a blessing as we can get, huh?” Rick grinned at Daryl, pulling him close against him. He caressed the sensitive mating mark at the side of Daryl's neck with his lips, which made the Omega tremble.

“Jeez,” Daryl said, but he kissed Rick, all smiling mouth. 


End file.
